Furoba Jiko Bathroom Accident
by gure'slilinu
Summary: Tohru looses her memory due to slipping in the bathroom. When Shigure finds her, she is naked and unconscious. Rather then standing there thinking perverse thoughts, Shigure runs out of the bathroom and calls Hatori. YxK
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket… one can dream can't they?

Summary: Tohru looses her memory due to slipping in the bathroom. When Shigure finds her, she is naked and unconscious. Rather then standing there thinking perverse thoughts, Shigure runs out of the bathroom and calls Hatori.

A/N: Okay seriously! This is just an idea I had one day after I came home from the hospital and they had taken so much blood from me that I don't remember anything I did… all I know is on the computer I had that summery! My brother says I was pacing around the living room and throwing my sonic cup around and spilling ice every where. I have no recollection of this happening…

Also! I thought about how everyone else might end up in the hospital or survive incidents when any other human would be in the hospital…

Yuki: asthma attack!

Kyo: let's face it he picks a fight with everything that moves….

Haru: walks across railroad tracks while train is coming. Gets hit, wakes up next morning unscaved. Fairies really do exist… a mystery…

Momiji: jumps off building waving his arms saying "I'm a little birdie!" Falls to the ground, jumps up and says "I'm all right! Who wants to play cops and robbers!" Then passes out.

Shigure: flirts with some ones girl friend.

Hatori: has heart attack while smoking a cigarette…

Ayame: someone says his work is crap, then he goes into a downward spiral of depression and starts acting like Ritsu.

Akito: obvious…

Hiro: makes stupid comment to American gangsta and gets a mouth full of lead.

Kisa: who would hurt Kisa! She'd probably turn into a tiger and get hit by a car or something… then taken to the zoo!

Ritsu: finally gets enough courage to kill himself and fails. Afterwards is yelled at by people who care about him making him feel worse. (Stupid but is does happen)

Kagura: reality that Kyo doesn't love her finally sinks in and she faints and goes into coma…

* * *

After an early dinner and washing the dishes Tohru had decided to take a bath. She informed me of this, asking if I would like to take a bath first. She's so cute when she does things like that. I think of her like she's my niece really, no matter how it looks to the others. My perverted comments mean nothing; if only they could see that, Aya does, I know that, but everyone else thinks I'm really hitting on her… odd, is what I find it. Why would someone 27 years old hit on someone only 16-17? But then I guess that's what it looks like. Anyway I'm getting way off base here.

I told Tohru "no, but I wouldn't mind taking one with you." Her face seemed to glow, bright red; I had to stop myself from laughing. When she started stammering about it I held my hand up; telling her I was just joking and to go and take a nice hot bath to relax. The blush on her face lessened but was still evident as she nodded then walked away from my study. I love teasing that girl, she so much fun and doesn't hold a grudge. I can see why Kyo and Yuki always ask her for advice…

Oh! You don't know yet! Yuki and Kyo are going steady. They finally figured out that the line between love and hate had been crossed, stomped on, torn, thrown, and trampled across many times. Though they still fight from time to time they don't fist fight as much… that usually lands them in a tight position when Tohru's around. A **very** 'tight' position; If Tohru's not around it's usually, 'up to the bedrooms and Shigure plug you're ears!' kind of thing. Listen to me rambling on, I still have to finish my novel…

(Splash! Thud!)

What was that? Yuki went to his garden and Kyo went to the roof… the only person it could be is…

"Tohru!" I run out of my study to the source of the disruption. I knock on the bathroom door receiving no response. I'm a bit scared know, if Tohru were in there she would definitely respond to someone knocking on the door, so why wasn't she? I opened the door to see Tohru; sopping wet on the floor, towel loose around her. She must have hit her head. I walk over to her and kneel down.

"Tohru…" I say in a whisper. No response; her breathing is light; this can't be good. "Tohru!" I try again, lightly shaking her shoulder. Still, no response comes from the brown haired beauty. Now I'm really scared; I run and get the cordless phone from my room and dash back to the bathroom; being someone who smokes this is difficult but I manage to get there and back. I dial Hatori's number, he's the only I can think of to call right now.

"Hello?"

"Hatori! You have to come quick! It's Tohru!" I try to keep calm but obviously I'm failing miserably.

"What happened?" How can he be so calm!

"I-I don't know I think she hit her head on the tub." Then I notice a bit of red on the side of the tub, where Tohru's head was before I shook her. I look at it curiously then touch it. It' s blood! "She's bleeding! From her head! Hatori get you're ass down here!"

"I'm on my way." Hatori says and there's a click on the other line followed by a few beeps and a dial tone. I lost my grasp on the phone and it drops to the floor, my hands are shaking now as I reach for my pack of cigarettes. I take one out and shakily light it. I take out the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet but then I remember Ha'ri told me not to move a body that was unconscious because you could do more harm than help.

So I sit in the bathroom; waiting for Ha'ri. Does it really take this long to get here from the main house? I guess it's just because I'm worried. Finally I hear the door open and close, then footsteps leading towards the bathroom. He's finally here! The door is already ajar but must be opened wider to see Tohru and I; or for us (or rather me) to see whom ever is coming in. The door opened slowly and I see orange hair on the other side. When did Ha'ri die his hair orange?

Kyo walked in, surveyed the area and ran to Tohru's side.

"Is she alright! What happened! What the hell did you do her you damn dog!" He accused me.

"Well inspector," I say in my sarcastic tone of voice. This made Kyo a bit angry. "I do believe she hit her head on the tub, judging by the blood on it." He glared at me as I heard a car drive up… then another.

Kyo ran out of the room; to get Yuki I presumed and stood up to guide Ha'ri back here, though he really doesn't need to be guided. I hear the door open and close as two sets of footsteps enter my house. Who did Hatori bring?

"Shigure." I hear him call. Yes! Hatori's here!

"In here!" I yell from the bathroom. Looking out the door, I see Hatori followed by a man in a white lab coat identical to Hatori's, that he was wearing.

"Who's this?" I ask referring to the red head tailing Ha'ri.

"I'm Kiyoshi Sasaki." His gray eyes glanced toward me then down to Tohru. "Miss Tohru's doctor."

"I called her grandfather and told him to meet us at the hospital after he told me who her doctor was." How did Ha'ri know her grandfather's number?

"How did you know his number?" I voiced my thought.

"I asked Momiji." He said watching Dr. Sasaki look over Tohru.

"So how is my little flower?" I asked at the wrong time, seeing as Kyo and Yuki decided to join our group in the bathroom. Guess I was right. He did leave to get Yuki. Took him long enough though.

"I'm going to have to take her to the hospital." Kiyoshi saved me from Kyo's mouth and possibly his fists.

"Is that absolutely necessary?" Yuki chose to speak… he looks a bit pale.

"I'm afraid so. Her breathing is stable but weak, so is her pulse. There's no telling when she'll wake up so it's better to put her in a hospital… besides, there's a strong chance she could have amnesia." He motioned for Ha'ri to help him pick up Tohru's body when we all heard another car pull up. "They sure as hell took long enough…"

"Who?" I asked with out thinking.

"The ambulance, I was afraid something like this had happened to her, so I took the liberty of having an ambulance brought out here."

"Oh." I said. I was a bit surprised to say the least. I guess she's always been clumsy. But you have to admit that a little klutzy-ness is kind of cute. Anyway so they put Tohru on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Ha'ri, Kyo, Yuki, and I all followed in Ha'ri's car. At the hospital…we waited in the waiting room until they told us we were allowed to visit her, even though she was still asleep.

Ha'ri said he had to leave and take care of Akito… I don't really remember when he said this because I was to busy freaking out over what Kiyoshi told us.

"She's in a coma but should regain consciousness with in the next few days… if everything go well." I think he likes seeing me distraught. The three of us left stayed in the room Tohru was in… there was no way I was leaving; I think Kyo and Yuki had the same thought.

Soon the nurse came in and told us something about only one person being able to stay the night… or something. I was a bit busy running what Sasaki said through my head numerous times. I guess I looked a little spaced out because Yuki came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. He still looked pale; maybe he should eat something. What time was it anyway?

"I'm fine." I lied with a fake smile. What was I supposed to do? Tell him I'm worried to death about her? And wasn't her grandfather supposed to come and see her? Right as I thought this the door opened and in walked Honda senior! Speak of the devil!

"Oh! Hello there." He said spotting us. I knew I recognized the name Honda! He was my elementary school teacher! He looked to me; I think he recognized me… "Dr. Sasaki says she's not expected to wake up for while…" I had been sitting at Tohru's side the whole time facing the wall parallel with her. Mr. Honda sat across from me; obstructing my view of the wall… "When Hatori called me I didn't think to much of it; he wanted to be a doctor since he was in my class; but I didn't expect you to be the one housing my granddaughter, Shigure." Apparently this shocked Yuki and Kyo because their eyes were about as wide as softballs.

"Yes well, it's wonderful to see you too Mr. Honda." I smiled at him. "Your granddaughter is quite the amazing person you know." I said looking down to Tohru her eyes were still closed and she looked so peaceful.

"I know. I'm very proud of her." He said moving a stray piece of hair behind Tohru's ear. Why didn't I see that before?

"You should be. She's what keeps my novels interesting! I get my ideas from her." At this I received glares from Kyo and Yuki. I forgot they here…

"So you ended up writing after all?" He smiled at me. "What sort of things do write that Tohru helps you with?"

"Oh little romance novels." Also known as dime store smut… but I think I'll leave that part out. Wow. Yuki really looks pale… does Kyo not notice this?

"Yuki are you all right? You seem pale; maybe you and Kyo should get something to eat." I suggest to get rid of them. They've been so quiet since we got here. It's quite unnerving. Yuki nods and walks out the door with Kyo trailing behind him. Kyo stops in the doorway and looks to Tohru then me.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" He asks with, what I think, is concern in his eyes. I put on my fake smile and nod waving my hand in the air to dismiss him. Wonder why he asked… he walked out following Yuki. Mr. Honda and I sat in silence for while until the same nurse from before walked in.

"Hello there! How is everything in here?" That's a stupid question for a nurse to ask… that's more something a waitress asks not a nurse. Gramps and I just stare for a few seconds; though I don't think he was staring at the same thing I was, nor the reason I was staring. Tohru had a good-looking nurse!

"Every thing's fine." He answered seeing as I wasn't saying anything.

"Visiting hours are almost over so I need to know who's staying here, if anyone at all." She said. I expected gramps to want to stay with Tohru but to my surprise he got up.

"Shigure will stay with her tonight." He said looking at me. "Right?" He asked.

"Of course!" I say. "If you're sure." I look to the nurse again.

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me I should be heading home."

"See you." I say as he walks out of the room. The nurse leaves and about ten minutes later Kyo and Yuki walk in… is it me or do they take a long time for everything.

"What'd that nurse say? Anything good?" Kyo asks me. how did they know the nurse came?

"Just wandering who's staying with Tohru tonight." I say and resume my staring contest with the wall.

"I'll stay." Yuki volunteers.

"Tohru's grandfather already told her I was staying." I say. Wow; my voice sounds kind of depressed. I hope they don't catch that. "You feel any better Yuki? You certainly look better." I say to get attention off myself. At times like this I don't like having attention.

"I'm fine." He said fighting back tears. I could see he was, all that pain he hides from the world, the pain he only shows Kyo, it's gotten to him; he won't be able to keep that mask on forever… it'll crack sooner or later. Better sooner than later.

* * *

Tell me what you people think! I don't think I'll make this a GurexTohru but who knows... with me nothing is known till the end! read and review!

hugs kisses and ale all 'round

gure's lil inu


	2. Shigure's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket… one can dream can't they?

Summary: Tohru looses her memory due to slipping in the bathroom. When Shigure finds her, she is naked and unconscious. Rather then standing there thinking perverse thoughts, Shigure runs out of the bathroom and calls Hatori.

A/N: sorry about the wait! I've got family in the hospital and I'm leaving for Arizona in a little while! Yay! I have my stories saved on a floppy but I don't know if I'll have any time while I'm down there!

Still inShigure's point of view!

Just as I was about to say something that really good looking nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over so I'll have to ask the two of you to leave…" she sounded a little sad; wonder why…

Yuki and Kyo nodded and began to walk out the door until Yuki stopped making Kyo stop.

"How do we get home? It's already 9:30" Yuki said as choked on something… exactly what I don't know. It was already 9:30? At night! How the hell did that slip by me? Oh well, back to Yuki's question.

"Call Hatori? You have a cell phone you know." Yuki must really be out of it. He nodded a bit shakily, I think it's setting in right now… why it didn't set in before now, I'll never know. That's just Yuki for you.

* * *

10:30

Have you ever wondered why hospitals are so cold? I really don't mind it being that cold when I see that nurse but other than that… I'm pretty sure Aaya would have collapsed already.

11:00

I'm hungry… the nurse walked in just as thought this.

"Do you need anything sir?" She asked politely. I was soooooooo tempted to say milk…

"Um, something to eat…"

"Alright!" She smiled and left.

11:15

The nurse came back with a tray of some hospital food for me. She's really nice! She even bent down to give it to me!

It's been about two hours since Yuki and Kyo left; that makes it about… 11:30.

My staring contests with the wall haven't gone too well… I've caught it blinking a few times but it always denies my accusations by remaining silent… then I blink…

12:00

"You know Tohru all you have to do is open your eyes and say your fine. Then we can just go home and hopefully when we get there Kyo and Yuki won't be in the middle of having sex… Please wake up? Please? Fine…be that way. I have better things to do anyway; like resume my staring contest!" And think of Kyo and Yuki having sex…

12:15

I need a cold shower… a very cold shower… no ones here anyway so… kami-sama I hope that nurse doesn't walk in… or maybe I do…

12:30

Have you ever noticed the patterns on the walls of hospitals? They're very odd… damn it I blinked again! The wall cheats!

1:00

"I hear those little gowns they give you are really thin…" My eye twitches in aggravation. "It's no fun taking to a Tohru who doesn't even blush…"

1:30

There's a really annoying beeping noise coming from somewhere… oh yeah, Tohru's heart monitor… they have bathrooms in these rooms right? That nurse keeps bringing me coffee.

2:00

Tohru has really good looking nurse… a very busty nurse… with short blue hair and brown eyes… or was it the other way around? Either way, she's very curvy and can't be out of her twenties… I think her name was Mae or Mai or something… here she comes! Her nametag thingy says: Yumi. Wow; I was way off. Her hair is blue though.

2:30

You would think they would give you something to do besides sit here and stare at a wall… like maybe have a laptop or just a deck of cards somewhere… HAHA the wall blinked I saw it!

Silence

Damn it!

3:30

These chairs are really uncomfortable. The nurse came in and gave me a pillow and blanket but that's not helping… and here she comes with another cup of coffee… yay…

4:45

Tohru really is a pretty girl, it's a wonder why she doesn't have boyfriend that's constantly trying to get her in bed… if I was still in high school I know I would at least try. But then there is the whole thing with her friends being either really strong (Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Arisa) or having some sort of advantage (Saki, Momiji)… now that I think about it I do believe Hiro said something about having a really weird kid at his school named Hannajima.

"Kami-sama, I'm tired…" I yawn.

5:00

I wonder; if you play with Momiji's ears, will he do the same thing Thumper does?

* * *

"Hey Mister…" someone shakes me. "Hey Mister…" the voice is definitely female… probably that nurse again. I didn't realize I fell asleep; well now that I'm awake I might as well open my eyes.

"Hmm?" I ask groggily, attempting at opening my eyes to see whom ever it was that disturbed my sleep. Upon opening them I'm greeted with the worried face of my little flower…

SHE WOKE UP!

I quickly take out a cell phone and dial Hatori's number.

"Hello…" Hatori's voice sounded a little tired… and annoyed.

"She's up!" I exclaim happily while Tohru just stares at me.

"Did you tell a nurse?" He asked sitting up… at least I t he was sitting up… that's what it sounded like.

"No!" I cheer still ecstatic that my little flower has her eyes open! Then I rushed out the door and get nurse. She came back with me before nodding at Tohru and getting the doctor. Ha'ri said he'd come down once he could get away from Akito, knowing him, he'll bring a train of children to see her. I sit back down and notice she has a bewildered look on her beautiful features.

"Tohru, dear, are you alright?" I ask as I put a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Who are you?"

A/N: hahahaha I have to stop there! Evil cliffie! In the sweet name of Anubis! This chap is really short! I still don't know what pairings I want in it so you guys tell me what you want! Which ever has the most is the one I'll use! By pairing I mean, whom Tohru should be with. If anyone…

Hugs kisses and ale all 'round

Gure's lil inu


	3. coming home to the boys

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket… I'm pretty sure you all know that all ready…

A/N: ALL RIGHT EVERYONE; I'M BACK! Over the summer I was in Arizona, and I couldn't type my stories because no one there had word document! All my stories were saved on these three floppy discs but I left them in Arizona by accident… so now that I have computer access again and I'm in Louisiana once more, I might be able to do some fiction work! The only problem is because of the hurricanes I don't have a computer at my house anymore… so I have to do everything at school. Yes I'm at school right now! I'm in a computers class and everyone in here types really slow except a couple of people. I don't type very fast but yeah anyway….

ON WITH THE FIC!

_"Tohru, dear, are you alright?" I ask as I put a stray piece of hair behind her ear._

_"Who are you?"_

Back at Shigure's house

"How do you think she's doing?" Yuki asked nervously shaking his leg while sitting on the side of his bed. Kyo sat on his knees behind him; Arms wrapped around Yuki's waist. He sent butterfly kisses up Yuki's neck and placed a reassuring hand on his lover's knee.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Calm down. I'm worried about her too." He sighed and placed his head on Yuki's shoulder, nuzzling the purple-eyed beauty's neck. "I can't promise you she'll be entirely fine…" Yuki turned his head to look into Kyo's red eyes. "But I can promise that I'll be here…" Kyo reached up and placed a hand on Yukie's cheek, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. "For both of you." Kyo wasn't surprised when Yuki threw his arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder; in fact Kyo affectionately rubbed circles in Yuki's back with one hand and with the other, gently ran his fingers through beautiful silver-gray locks while whispering into the rat's ear.

To be honest, Kyo loved doing this, he loved how Yuki would come to him in the middle of the night and tell him about some horrible nightmare he just had. He loved knowing he could comfort Yuki. He loved that Yuki knew he could turn to him. Kyo loved knowing he was the only one who knew Yuki with out the fake smile; he knew the Yuki that wasn't always calm, cool, and collected. The cat knew that rat inside and out and was proud t say so; only Kyo…

Knew the real Yuki Sohma…

Whilst this was happening Hatori was making his way to the hospital via car; Ayame asleep in the passenger's seat, since Hatori had to move to get the phone, Ayame stirred as well. The slumbering serpent had his arms wound around the handsome doctor at the time. After hearing Shigure's voice on the phone he groggily sat up asking what the loud hound wanted at this hour. When Hatori told him Tohru woke up Ayame was waiting in the car. He was the only one of the trio that hadn't seen Tohru since it happened so, he was a bit eager. That is, up until the car started moving… then he was out cold.

Back to Shigure his point of view again

"T-Tohru… I'm Shigure… you remember me don't you?" she doesn't remember? How could she not remember! She must have saw the distressed look on my face because she reached up and cupped my cheek.

"It's okay mister Shigure…" she smiled. "I don't know who I am. Let alone who you are."

"Miss Tohru…?" Tohru and I turned to the door to see that damn doctor again… he then turned his attention towards me. "I'll need you to wait in the waiting room until I'm finished asking Tohru some questions." Sometimes I hate that doctor… but still I nod my head and walk out the door.

I had been sitting in the waiting room for a good ten minutes when Hatori and Ayame found me. You should have seen the look on their faces when they saw me; granted, I was quite a sight. I had seen my reflection earlier and almost didn't recognize myself. My hair is disheveled, my clothes rumpled, my eyes are bloodshot with dark circles underneath them and I'm shaking… not fidgeting, shaking! I think form the lack of nicotine; I haven't had a cigarette since after Tohru hit her head.

"Shigure…" Ayame whispered as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth. I must say I was rather surprise that Ayame, of all people, came in his pajamas.

"Shigure, maybe you should go have a cigarette… or five." Hatori put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Shigure darling! I'll go with you to keep you company!" Ayame entwined our arms and led me out the door. We sat on a bench outside the hospital where I kept trying to light the cigarette I had in my mouth a lighter that wouldn't light. Finally I saw a flame out of the corner of my eye. Ayame lit his dragon lighter; the lighter he reserves only for Ha'ri

I shakily take a drag. My breath is shuddered as I exhale smoke. Ayame looks to me beautiful golden eyes showing nothing but worry and concern for me. Both of which he should be saving for Tohru…

"She didn't know who I was…" I whisper.

"What?" He asks in an unusually soft voice.

"She asked who I was… and what's worse… is that… I think…" as I look at Ayame I feel a lump in my throat and my eyes begin to water. "I think I'm in love with her…" his eyes turn from shocked to soft, as a smile graces his beautiful pale face. To tell the truth, I'm a bit confused as to why he looks like that.

"Are you sure it's not just because of what happened?" Ayame brushed some hair out of my face; I guess you might say he was petting me and he continued to pet me. I loved when Ayame did that. When we were younger and even still if ever I feel over stressed or at times even depressed; I just curl up in Aya's lap and he's pet me… I guess that's the dog-ish part of me.

Hatori's only done this once; when Aya was--

"Shigure… darling, are you going to be alright?" Ayame interrupted my thoughts. Why does everyone keep asking me that?

"I don't know…" I confessed. "I just want Tohru to be alright."

"She'll be fine Shigure! With all the things she's been through this will just be another scrape on the knee!" Ayame tried to reassure me. I smiled and took another drag.

"Maybe you're right; but with all the scrapes and bruises she's gotten… sooner or later she'll scar. Some scars go away in time… but some stay for life."

"Well, I was kind of hoping you were too tired to think of that." Ayame sighed.

"Shigure." That sounded like Ha'ri! "Tohru wants to see you." He says as I turn to look at him. My eyes widen as his words reach my ears.

"She… wants… me…?" I say a bit shocked.

"Yes; but let me warn you now… Dr. Sasaki says she has amnesia, he's going to release her under your care at the request of her grandfather and herself… be careful what you say to her Shigure."

"Alright…" I say and give my cigarette to Ha'ri.

"One more thing." Hatori stopped me. "She knows her alphabet, numbers, basically everything you learn in grade school but other than that, she doesn't remember much else." I nod curtly to him and walk inside as he takes puff of my cigarette and sits on the bench with Ayame.

I walk up to Tohru's room. She's already dressed and ready to go so we head out. Kiyoshi gives me his home and cell number before we leave in case anything happens with her, progressive or other wise. Ha'ri drives us home; Ayame in the front, Tohru and I in the back. I feel so tired when I look towards her. She just sits there silently staring out the window; like a kid that just got in trouble and is giving their parents the silent treatment. I yawn, with good reason. My eyelids grow heavier with the constant humming sound the car makes when it runs.

I guess I fell asleep on the way home because when I awoke Ha'ri was parked in my driveway and my head was on Tohru's shoulder. I must admit I was quite embarrassed… Ayame just smiled sympathetically at me, it made me wonder if he told Ha'ri or even Tohru my recent discovery of my feelings while I was sleeping.

NORMAL POV

As soon as Kyo and Yuki heard the car in the drive way they rushed to the door downstairs. Being in Yuki's room, upstairs, they had to go down a flight of steps. This resulted in Kyo's face implanted on the bottom step.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked helping his orange kitty up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kyo answered as he looked at the door to see Tohru, Shigure, and …Ayame… Kyo's face faulted when the silvery serpent came into view. Tohru took her shoes off as Shigure ushered her into the sitting room. Hatori pulled the two lovebirds aside and explained the situation.

"Kyo, Yuki," he sighed. "Tohru has amnesia." Both boys' breath hitched at the news given. "She has been placed in the care of Shigure so I need you to make sure she's taken care of." He smiled at the two boys who nodded.

"We'll make sure that perverted dog doesn't do anything to her." Kyo clenched and raised his fist while smirking. This made Yuki smile. He always thought it was cute when his kitty acted like that.

"Well if what Ayame told me is true, I don't think we'll have to many problems with that…" Hatori admitted. To this Kyo and Yuki gave the doctor a confused look.

tbc

again i'm really sorry for the delay!

hugs kisses and ale all 'round

gure's lil inu


	4. I'm a big girl

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket… I'm pretty sure you all know that all ready…

A/N: I got like three reviews for the last chapter… if you guys don't like it then…well…. Who cares! I like this one! I have a really cute scene in mind so…

ON WITH THE FIC!

"_We'll make sure that perverted dog doesn't do anything to her." Kyo clenched and raised his fist while smirking. This made Yuki smile. He always thought it was cute when his kitty acted like that. _

"_Well if what Ayame told me is true, I don't think we'll have to many problems with that…" Hatori admitted. To this Kyo and Yuki gave the doctor a confused look. _

Shigure's POV again

Ayame and I showed Tohru through the house. Giving her the grand tour of my lovely home. For a while she seemed like she was familiar with the place; I perked up bit. After leading her to her room and letting my little flower put her things away we all went to the sitting room. Upon walking in we found Kyo and Yuki sitting at the table beside each other. Hatori sat across from them, followed swiftly by Ayame. Tohru, soon after, sat on the side of Ayame; giggling and patting the seat beside her, she looked up at me. I smiled down into her blue green eyes and took the seat offered. We all talked about what we did while Tohru was in the hospital. I told them of my contest with the wall and of my question posed about Momiji.

"It's true!" Ayame suddenly burst. "If you play with his ear, either his hand or his foot will start moving."

"Like thumping?" Kyo asked. To which Ayame nodded.

"How did you acquire this piece of information?" Yuki inquired.

"I saw Haru playing with Momiji's ear one day. They both looked really happy." Ayame replied. Tohru, however, seemed out of place. She didn't recognize the names being said yet she knew she should. Out of lack to do anything else, she stood and walked away from the table. Shigure was quick to reach and grab her arm preventing her from leaving. She looked back at the black haired novelist.

"Where are you going?" Concern laced his words as he spoke.

"To the bathroom…" she answered him. "I'm a big girl… I remember what you showed me not five minutes ago." Shigure let her go, a light tinge of pink on his cheeks from hearing her words. After she left there was a silence that didn't seem to lifting any time soon.

"So… anyone hungry?" Yuki asked in an attempt to end the onslaught of silence.

"Not for your charcoal cooking." Kyo told his koibito. I chuckled a bit at this comment. It was true though; Yuki's cooking wasn't of chief's material.

"Let's order out." I suggested with a false smile. Everyone seemed to see right through it though.

"You look tired, dear." Ayame told me putting a hand on mine. "Why don't you take a nap after we eat."

"I'm fine Aya really! I've pulled all-nighters worse than this." I waved my hand at Ayame as if to fan his worry away. Why was he worrying about me so much anyway? I still say he should be worried about Tohru. She's the one that's lost here not me! I yawn and shake my head, similar to what a dog would do. "How are you doing Yuki?" I ask trying to change the conversation from me to anyone or anything else.

"Disappointed, but at the same time relieved that she has nothing more than a _temporary _amnesia." He spared a quick glance to Hatori as he said the word temporary. I guess he suspects that Ha'ri did something to my little flowers memory.

It almost feels odd, to call her '_My little flower'. _I wonder if it will always feel like this from now on. I can't very well stop calling her what I used to lest the others suspect something amiss. But every time I identify her as one of the adorable nicknames I have for her there is a pang in my chest. Almost as if I felt guilty… maybe I do feel guilty. Or maybe it's just the pain of longing for one out of your reach. This would make a great novel! I'll have to remember to write on it later.

"I wonder what's taking Tohru…" I accidentally said aloud. It was initially meant as a passing thought but it seemed to interest the whole group.

Norm POV

Tohru sat in a room that seemed entirely new to her. She smoothed the yellow comforter on her bed subconsciously. Looking around the room that Mr. Shigure said was hers until her eyes fell upon a small plushy of a black dog. She noticed as she picked it up that the paws of the dog were filled with something that made them heavier than the rest of the animal. She hugged the dog close to her finding comfort in the small inanimate toy. She lay down and slowly drifted off to sleep still hugging the miniature model of Shigure.

Shigure's POV

Ayame and I suggested that we all go and look for her. Kyo figured she just go lost or something. This led to complaining about how he'll have to do the same thing as he does with Haru and lead her by the hand everywhere. Hatori, however, remained silent. I can't explain it, but it was as though he knew exactly where Tohru was and why she was there; but at the same time, seemed to think that not telling us was a good idea. I chanced a glance at the doctor and then towards the door leading into the hallway. Hatori nodded at me and I stood up, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. I slowly walked out of the room followed by everyone's stares.

It wasn't soon after I left that curiosity stirred in the hearts of my cousins. They left the sitting room and almost chased me up the stairs. While they looked around the up stairs, searching every room there, I was all but pulled to Tohru's bedroom door. My hand slowly rose to the handle as I cautiously pulled open the only thing separating her chambers from the hallway. Once the door opened, everyone seemed to be behind me, we saw Tohru, sleeping peacefully on her bed… when did she get that little dog? I subconsciously smile softly and sigh.

Ayame and Hatori exchange glances from behind me.

"Let's leave her alone…" Ha'ri whispers. "She's had a rough day…" and we all leave her to her dreams. I wish I knew what she was dreaming about. I wonder; did she ever go to the bathroom to begin with? Maybe we were making her uncomfortable so she felt the need to leave. I mean, she doesn't know who we are and yet here she is in a house full of strangers. The only thing she doesn't remember about her life is the people in it… I can't imagine how afraid she must be.

"Shigure?" I hear Ayame call. Apparently I stopped in the middle of the hall way because everyone is staring at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" I ask looking at my family. Ayame advanced towards me and whipped something away from my face. Was that a tear? I wasn't crying was I? No. Why would I be?

"It's going to be okay…" he holds my face in one of his hands. "She'll be fine." He strokes my hair with his free hand. I nod absently.

"I need to go to work." I smile. "I'm sure Mii is already going insane about that deadline!" It was painfully obvious how fake that was, but still no one questioned me. They watched as I left and went to my room rather than my study.

Norm. POV.

Ayame looked pleadingly at Hatori. "I have to go to him." He sounded gloomy, his normal cheeriness and charisma gone. Hatori only nodded to him before the golden-eyed man rushed down the hall. Kyo and Yuki looked at one another then to Hatori.

"Shigure's novel isn't due for another two weeks." Yuki revealed to the doctor. He again nodded.

"Come on." The dragon said turning around and heading towards the stairs. "Let's order something to eat. They need some time." With that he fled to the first level of the house. Kyo and Yuki followed shortly after.

Shigure's POV

I sat on my bed, legs over the side, lazily. I lit a cigarette and was currently sucking on the butt when he walked in. Ayame was silent and just sat down next me. After a little while he looked at me then patted his lap. I lay down, putting my head in his lap, and he ran his fingers through my hair. The next thing I knew, my eyes opened to the smell of food being brought into my room.

* * *

wow... sorry it's short and it's been so long! i can't believe it myself. please R and R and tell me what you would like to happen. if it fits i'll try to put it into the story!

hugs kisses and ale all 'round

gure's lil inu


	5. Shichan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot... and Tohru's diary Oo

a/n: sorry i haven't updated in so long!!! i didn't have a comp then i graduation... then i moved... everything happened so fast i lost track of time... T-T i really am sorry though and i will try to keep this one going till the end

_I sat on my bed, legs over the side, lazily. I lit a cigarette and was currently sucking on the butt when he walked in. Ayame was silent and just sat down next me. After a little while he looked at me then patted his lap. I lay down, putting my head in his lap, and he ran his fingers through my hair. The next thing I knew, my eyes opened to the smell of food being brought into my room._

"We ordered out..." It was Hatori and softly trailing behind him, Tohru. "We thought you might be hungry." On que I heard Ayame's stomach growl and I sat up and smiled.

"Why how very thoughtful of you darling." Aya cheered and happily took the food. Tohru handed me my food and sat next me while she ate hers. I quietly picked at my own source of energy. I wasn't sure why but I wasn't very hungry; maybe because I had just woken up.

"Where's Kyo and Yuki?" I asked looking at Ha'ri then at Tohru who, in answer to my question, pointed up.

"They went up on the roof." Ha'ri said after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Do they go up there often?" Tohru asked me.

"That's Kyo's favorite place... where he goes to think or just to be alone... you used to sit up there with him... when he was alone anyway... Kyo can be hot tempered and well... you'd know what to say to help him calm down..." I poke at my rice. I feel depressed all of a sudden. I hate this feeling. I guess I could use some of my little flower's words of encouragement right now.

"Mr. Shigure?" Tohru touched my hand. "Are you okay? You don't look so good... and you've hardly eaten anything."

"I'm fine Tohru dear; just not as hungry as I thought." I chanced a small smile her way. She smiled back. There's my Tohru... she's still there... longing to come back.

Ayame cleared his throat and I realized I was staring. I put my food down and sigh. I lay back on my bed, even though everyone was still on it, I let my legs hang down the side of the bed. Putting my hands behind my head I stare up at the ceiling.

"I guess I should expect the whole family coming down at some point?" I turn my head and look at Ha'ri.

"Well no one in the main house knows yet..." He continued to eat. "Once we tell them though... Kisa will probably be the first one down here... if not momiji.."

"Kisa?" Tohru asked. My head jerked to look at her. Had she remembered something? Kisa? "What a cute name." She smiled "How old is she?" Hatori answered her question and she got up to get a drink and offered to get anyone else anything.

"Ha'ri..." I said after she left. They both looked me. "You never said Kisa was a girl..."

later that evening

Ha'ri and Aya left. Yuki and Kyo were talking and watching tv. Tohru had followed me around most of the day. We played cards and I showed her where things were that we didn't go through on the tour. When we all decided to go to bed I'm not entirely sure... I can only say for certain that we all went to our respective bedrooms. I slept in my boxer shorts and almost fell asleep immediatly. It was around 2 in the morning when a rapping at my door woke me from my slumber. I told them to come in only to have the door opened by my little flower. She held the dog plushie close to her and dragged a pillow beside her. She looked like a small child that had a bad dream.

"Mister Shigure..." she whispered and walked in the room till she got to my bed. I had sat up by this point. "I had a really bad dream...do you mind if I sleep in here..."

"um... no sure...go ahead..." To my surprise though she crawled into the bed and got under the blanket. I laid down some what away from her but to no avail... she snuggled up to me and I couldn't help but wrap an arm around her. "What was your dream about?" I asked but she didn't answer and when I looked down into my arms I found her asleep. Soon after I followed her. When morning came we were still in the same spot. She woke only a few seconds after me, rubbing her eyes and groaning a bit.

"Well good morning sunshine." I smiled down at her.

"Morning..." She sat up and stretched. I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say she was teasing me... Yuki and Kyo awoke just a little while after. I know this because they came charging into my room when Tohru wasn't in her own. I lay there with my head propped up on my arm and smiling up at Tohru while she stretched. This is how Yuki and Kyo found us; I must confess that it did look like something might have happened the previous night.

"What the hell is she doing in here?!" Kyo yelled startling both Tohru and I.

"Come on Tohru..." Yuki helped her out of bed and out the door. She had a look of worry or fear on her face as she was pulled out of my room. There it was again, that pain in my chest. I looked down at my bed as Kyo glared at me and left with the other two. I rolled over on my stomach only to discover something underneath me pushing into my lower abdomen. I reached down and removed the object, holding it infront of my face afterwards. It was my little flowers toy dog; I hold it and caress face not unlike you would a real puppy. When I finally got up Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were already down stairs.

down stairs

"what were you doing in there?" Kyo asked as soon as they got out of earshot of the dog.

"I... I had a nightmare... and... mister Shigure is the only one I feel the most comfortable around" She shifted nervously.

"Listen Shigure is nothing but a--" Kyo started but Yuki stopped him when he saw a look of fear on her face.

"Kyo stop... you're scarring her..." Yuki took Kyo's hand in his. To this Kyo sighed.

"Why do you think you feel more comfortable around him? Is it because he was the first one you saw after you woke up?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know... didn't I always?" Kyo snorted at her question.

"You were the most uncomfortable" He mumbled

"That figures..." She smiled and sweat dropped but before Kyo and Yuki could raise a question as to why Shigure could heard coming down the stairs.

shigure's POV again yay!!

I went down stairs with the toy and handed it to Tohru.

"I didn't know where you wanted it so I thought I should just bring it to you." I smiled. She grinned and took it from holding it close to her.

"His name's Shi-chan" My little flower confessed while cuddling with "him"

"Tohru..." I said.

"How did..." Kyo asked

"... Do you?" Yuki asked

"I read it in my diary." She shruged. "I'm very strange..." My little flower thinks she's strange? What is the world coming to? (a dead end...)

"Now why would you think that?" Yuki asked with a soft voice and confused look on his face.

"Well my mom died and I'm living with a bunch of men I barely know.. or atleast... I didn't know that well at the time that I moved in here... I only knew Yuki... I think... Is that right?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Oh she's too cute when she does little things like that. Must resist... must resist...

yesh short again i know!! but this is better than nothing!! right? T-T

hugs kisses and ale all 'round

vampirehakari OO oops wrong site

gure'slilinu


	6. Making Cookies

_ "I read it in my diary." She shruged. "I'm very strange..." My little flower thinks she's strange? What is the world coming to? (a dead end...)_

_"Now why would you think that?" Yuki asked with a soft voice and confused look on his face._

_"Well my mom died and I'm living with a bunch of men I barely know.. or atleast... I didn't know that well at the time that I moved in here... I only knew Yuki... I think... Is that right?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Oh she's too cute when she does little things like that. Must resist... must resist...  
_

none of us really knew what to say to her. We all wanted to tell her what had happened but we didn't want to do anything to that might jepordise her recovery. I could see it on their faces; even Tohru. She wanted everyone to tell her what she couldn't remember.

"Lets make something to eat" she said with a smile. "mister Shigure will you help me in the kitchen?" she said getting up.

"m-me?" I asked pointing to myself. "uh..sure..." I followed her to the kitchen. "what do you want to make?" I asked her as I looked through the fridge.

"I have no idea..." she laughed "I was hoping you could tell me what to make and help me make it" she sweat dropped.

"um sure..." I smiled back "but no one really likes what I make" I put a hand to the back of my head and rub my neck. "maybe we should just order out again and maybe make some cookies while we're in here?" I suggest.

"Okay" she gave a cheery smile. I went to the phone and ordered something for lunch since it was more around that time. I came back into the kitchen and got out the things for cookies. We mixed the ingredients and it goes with out saying that flour was everywhere. When the dough became too hard for Tohru to stir she asked for help. "Mister Shigure...I ... can't stir this anymore..." she groaned as she continued to try.

"Let me help..." I told her and stood behind her wrapping my fingers around around her hands that were still connected to the spoon. I stired the dough with her and she smiled.

"That makes it alot easier mister Shigure." She giggled and smiled up at me. I... I couldn't help myself... as I smiled back her instinct kicked in and I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

i what do you think you're doing you idiot/i I asked myself... but... she's kissing back? This can't be right, its Tohru we're talking about... but I guess... its not the same Tohru either... I sighed and broke the kiss and looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry..." I looked away from her not wanting to see the look on her face.

"S-S-Shigure?? W-W-Why did you--" She hid her face nervously and my eyes widened recognizing that tremble in her voice.

"T-Tohru??" I asked looking at her.

"H-How did I get in here??" She asked looking around "The last thing I remember is...I told you... I was going to take a bath.. and... " Her face turned red again "I look up and I'm ...kissing you..." she whispered almost breathlessly.

"You... fell in the bath tub.. and didn't remember anything" I tried to explain to her but I stopped let out sigh before hugging her tightly. She gripped my yukata tightly and nuzzled into the crook of my neck and shoulder.

"I love you Shigure..." she whispered.

"You..." I pulled away and looked at her. Her face was bright red again..or still maybe... either way she was blushing.

"I...I love you" She nodded to herself, I guess. I couldn't help but blink at her with confusion written all over my face.

"You love me? " I scratched my head. If she said again I had to be dreaming, there's not no way that my little flower was in love me; it was impossible.

Yet she nodded again. "I have for.. a long time..." her face was red and she looked at the floor kicking her foot nervously. "I'm sorry Shigure I shouldn't have said anything." Her eyes had tears as she started to walk away. I grabbed her arm before she get too far and brought her back to me before kissing her again on the lips. She seemed to get a bit weak... but who wouldn't? I mean this is me we're talking about.

"I love you too, Tohru" I whispered softly.

"You do?" She asked smiling up at me.

I gave a slight chuckle "For a long time.." My face turned from a softened look to serious. "Tohru..." she looked up at me "How are we doing this?" I asked refering me holding her.

"U-um..." Came her nervous feed back.

"Kyo!" I called to my younger cousin and of course Yuki followed. I stepped away from Tohru to avoid questioning from them.

"What?" Kyo quickly answered as he and his lover came through the door.

"Hug Tohru for me would you please?"

"WHAT !?!? WHY!??!" He asked rather loudly.

"Because there's something that I want to find out." I said shortly. Kyo blinked at me for a second before walking up to Tohru and hugging her. Tohru still had a light blush on her face as she hugged him back.

"W-Why didn't you change?" Tohru asked and Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmmm..." I said in thought and went to a phone to call Hatori.

**normal pov when shigure's not there **

"So Shigure told me I fell and I didn't remember anything...?" Tohru told them and both boys' eyes widened.

"You... remember now?" Kyo asked excitedly and Tohru nodded happily.

"What was I like? How long couldn't I remember?"

"Um.. about a day...or so..." Kyo scratched his head and looked at Yuki who nodded.

"Everyone was so worried about you..." Yuki said softly and hugged her. "It's good to have you back." He smiled and she smiled back.

a/n: ack! horribly short i know T-T but ... i didn't want to go any further than this... :3 oh well... live with it... shrug sigh

catch you later ;)

gureslilinu


End file.
